New Blood
by For Love Of The Monkey
Summary: The JLA is dead and a new team is brought in but how long will they last?
1. A Coming home

JLA   
  
ISSUE 01: A COMING HOME  
  
~Smallvill~  
  
A large group of farmers, in fact everybody who lives in Smallvill is making their way to the old Lex Corp plant.   
  
~JLA HQ~  
  
"Looks like we got some trouble in Smallvill" Says Wonder Woman as she stares at a big screen   
  
"What was that?" Asks Superman   
  
"Smallvill, something weird is going on there"   
  
"Lets move" Superman jumps up  
  
~Smallvill~  
  
Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and The Flash arrive in Smallvill.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Asks Green Lantern  
  
"Hold on I'll check" The Flash takes off and comes back a minute later  
  
"I couldn't find anyone at first, but then it seemed that they've all whet to some old building"  
  
"Lex Corp" Superman says in a low voice   
  
The group takes off across the town 'til they reach the old Lex Corp building. Once there they rush in to find a the whole town in some kind of trance.   
  
"What's going on here?!" Asks Superman  
  
"I'm once going on" Says a voice from the back of the crowd   
  
Now we they can see who said it as a man rises up from the crowd  
  
"I am Spellbinder" He says as he floats on a platform above the crowd  
  
"I can't believe it worked" Says another voice from an unseen mouth   
  
"That voice, I know that voice" Superman says to himself  
  
"That's right it's me your old friend Lex Luther"   
  
"I knew it" replies The Flash   
  
"Well good bye JLA" Lex lets out a laugh as the crowd moves on to the JLA  
  
With in a few minutes the JLA is no more the crowd has taking them in almost like they ate the group.  
  
~JLA HQ TWO DAYS LATER ~  
  
"Something has happed" Batman says to himself as he slowly walks through the halls of JLA HQ  
  
"Where were you earlier?" Asks a voice from behind  
  
"Batgirl" Batman turns to see the lovely Batgirl  
  
"What happed here?" Batman asks her  
  
"They all went to some place called Smallvill, that was two days ago"  
  
"What do you mean two days ago?"  
  
"They went there two days ago and have not been heard from since. Where were you anyway?"  
  
"Sick"  
  
"Well I've been trying to get some people together, you know go in and find the JLA"  
  
"I see, found anyone?"  
  
"Well..........yes"   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nightwing"  
  
"I see"  
  
Batman turns and starts to walk away  
  
"Wait, you mean you don't mind?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you'll be working with him, your alright with that?"  
  
"I'm not working with anybody" Batman leaves the building  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Batgirl sits alone in the main room of the JLA HQ  
  
"Hello Batgirl"   
  
"Huh?!?" Batgirl turns quickly to see Nightwing standing in the middle of the room  
  
"Nightwing!" She runs over and gives him a hug  
  
"Well you called" He says with a smile   
  
"I wish we had more time but we don't"  
  
"Why? What's the deal?"  
  
"The JLA has gone missing"  
  
"How many times has that happed?"  
  
"Well we know where they are, there in a place called Smallvill"  
  
"Smallvill, huh, well we better get going"   
  
"You think we can do this on our own?" Asks Batgirl with doubt in her voice   
  
"Of course" Nightwing smiles as he heads out  
  
~Smallvill later that day~  
  
"Look at this place" Batgirl says as she takes a look around the empty town  
  
"Yeah well, where do you think we're going?" Asks Nightwing  
  
"Lets start looking"   
  
About an hour later they have checked out the whole town but there is no sign of anyone.   
  
"Where do you think everybody went?" Batgirl asks as her and Nightwing stand in the middle of the empty Lex Corp building  
  
"Not a clue"  
  
"We got to find the JLA and get some new members to help us"  
  
"I think your right about that"  
  
"Back to JLA HQ"  
  
"Right"  
  
Batgirl and Nightwing take off back to JLA HQ  
  
NEXT ISSUE  
  
A NEW TEAM 


	2. A new team

NEW JLA   
  
ISSUE 02: A NEW TEAM  
  
Batgirl and Nightwing have been up all night going over the JLA flies on heroes.   
  
"This is harder then I thought" Batgirl says as she rubs her head  
  
"There are a lot of heroes in the world, I know it doesn't seem like it, but there are"  
  
"I can see that now"  
  
Batgirl picks up another file  
  
"How about him?" She says as she hands Nightwing the file  
  
"Let me see" Nightwing reads over it quickly   
  
He reads the guys name aloud "Static Shock"   
  
He reads for a minute   
  
"So what do you think?" Batgirl asks   
  
"Try and get a hold of him" Nightwing hands Batgirl the file  
  
"One guy won't be enough" Batgirl says as she puts the file back with the others  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Maybe I can help" Says a voice from behind   
  
Nightwing and Batgirl turn to see a tall man in a green custom  
  
"Green Arrow?" Says a shocked Nightwing  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asks Batgirl  
  
"I heard you need some help and I thought maybe me and Speedy could be that help"  
  
Nightwing and Batgirl give each other quick looks  
  
"Alright" Says Batgirl  
  
"Now Batgirl get a hold of that Static guy" Says Nightwing   
  
Batgirl leaves the room just as Green Arrow's partner Speedy enters  
  
~Later on~  
  
Nightwing, Batgirl, Green Arrow and Speedy sit in the main room of JLA HQ.   
  
"So I say the big question here is, who is going to be the leader?" Says a calm Nightwing  
  
"I say I'm the best pick, you knowing being with JLA and all" replies Green Arrow  
  
"This is the old JLA" Nightwing snaps back  
  
"Calm down, I mean come one your acting like we're JLA or something here" Says Batgirl as she tries to keep the peace  
  
"We are JLA, the older guys are gone and we're in charge" replies Nightwing  
  
"They might still be alive" Batgirl says not wanting to give up hope "I mean it's only been two days"   
  
"Two days is enough. So I say I'm in charge of the new blooded JLA" Says Nightwing  
  
"In that case I say I should be the new leader" Says a young voice from the front of the room  
  
Everybody turns to see the young black man known as Static Shock  
  
"And you are?" Says a nasty Nightwing  
  
"I'm Static Shock and I put a shock to your system"  
  
"Great" Says a pissed Green Arrow   
  
"I say we find the real JLA then we go from there" Says Batgirl as she walks over to the table  
  
"And where are we suppose to start looking?" replies Green Arrow   
  
"Well me and Nightwing already checked Smallvill, witch is where they were last seen" Says Batgirl  
  
"So maybe we should go back there" Says Green Arrow  
  
"Did you not hear the woman? We were already there" Snaps Nightwing   
  
"Maybe you missed something" Green Arrow snaps back  
  
"I doubt we missed anything" Nightwing says as he grows angrier by the second   
  
"Maybe Green Arrow is right, maybe we missed something" replies Batgirl   
  
"Oh god, now your taking his side!" Nightwing gets out of his chair, he is really pissed now  
  
"I'm not taking anyone's side"  
  
"Is this why you all called me here? To listing to you fight" Says Static  
  
"If you don't want to be here, then go home!" Yell the really pissed off Nightwing   
  
"No please everyone, lets just go to Smallvill" Says Batgirl  
  
Everybody just shakes their heads in agreement  
  
~Smallvill~  
  
"Alright lets split up" Says Batgirl  
  
Static pulls a manhole cover and takes to the sky and the rest split up on foot. Static makes his way to the old Lex Corp building and flies in through one of the windows. He flies around the inside, down all the halls and checks every room. As he is fling down the halls he is checking behind him, he turns fast as he is about to crash into a wall, he shoots a blast and blows out the wall in front of him. He stops and looks into the hole he just made and can see an elevator in a small room.   
  
"Hey guys you might want to see this" Static says into a small com-link  
  
Static floats around the elevator door waiting for the rest of the group to show up. After a few minutes the rest of the group arrives.  
  
"Check it out" Says Static from the small room  
  
"What is it?" Nightwing says as he runs his hand over the elevator door  
  
"Where do you think it goes?" Asks Speedy, saying something for the first time he has been there  
  
"One way to find out" replies Nightwing as he presses the button   
  
The group waits a few minute 'til the elevator comes down. The group climb on and press the only button that takes the elevator down. The group stands inside as the doors slowly close, when they are shut the elevator begins to move down. After about a minute the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open, the team steps out into an old run down tunnel. They all move slowly down it, being careful not to set off some kind of hiding traps.   
  
"You hear that?" Asks Batgirl as she stops   
  
"Hear what?" Replies Nightwing  
  
Just then the ground begins to shake.  
  
"What the hell!"   
  
The ground falls out from under them and they drop in to nothingness.   
  
NEXT ISSUE  
  
I PUT A SPELL ON YOU 


End file.
